My Angel
by Karietta
Summary: Fuji wants to break up with Tezuka despite his feelings...but Tezuka doesn't want to? In the meantime, the Regulars get their relationships sorted out...[WILL NOT BE UPDATED.]


My Angel  
  
Chapter One  
  
A/N: TezuFuji and Golden Pair goodness. Hope you enjoy, and feedback would be really appreciated. ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed twelve times.   
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu stirred in his sleep; a small, tiny flicker of movement. The pale moonlight that shone through the window sent an ethereal yellow glow over his face, making the boy seem more beautiful than he already was. Tezuka's face was calm. Calm, and far happier than any expression he usually had on during the day.  
  
The faintest of smiles touched Fuji Syuusuke's lips. The tensai reached out over the cover, and his hand hovered over Tezuka for a short second before descending on the other boy's cheek. Tezuka's skin was soft; soft and warm; and undeniably real. Fuji carressed the flesh for a few wondrous moments, his fingers stroking and feeling and touching; his hand trembling.  
  
Tezuka stirred suddenly; briefly. Fuji withdrew his hand and once more stared at the sight before him: Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku. The buchou's hair was messy and tousled as it lay on the bedsheets, his eyes were shut and his chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. The boy's face shone in the way it always did to Fuji, even in the night: like he was glowing from within. Like...an angel.  
  
Tezuka's eyelids fluttered, and his hand reached out. Fuji automatically slipped his own hand in the other's, feeling a tingle of pleasure rush through him as their palms connected; their fingers touched for a split second before disconnecting, then intertwining themselves.  
  
Fuji leaned over, and scrutinized his boyfriend again. Something seemed to break within him and he suddenly felt like crying, or screaming and screaming and screaming until the pain in him disappeared and the world righted itself once more.  
  
'Fuji...' The small, whispered name was barely there. Fuji jerked. Tezuka was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open.  
  
Fuji smiled. Not his usual, friendly smile; a small one filled with sadness. The one nobody had ever seen before. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and closed the few inches between him and his captain.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
It was a soft, gentle kiss, rather like the fleet, delicate lilt and touch of a butterfly's wing against smooth skin. Then Fuji drew back.  
  
'I love you.' His voice was a hoarse whisper in the dead silence. Fuji brought his head down further and his lips brushed against Tezuka's ear: 'I will love you forever. Be happy, Tezuka Kunimitsu...'  
  
Tezuka's eyes opened. For a second there, he had felt a curious sensation running through his entire body. A clench, somewhat, and a shot of pain...  
  
He could see nothing, and he didn't have his spectacles on so he couldn't be sure, but...  
  
'Fuji?' Tezuka asked uncertainly. Expectantly. His hand reached out to where the other boy had lain just an hour ago, to feel the warmth of the sheets. The faint, unmistakable scent of Fuji still lingered a little on the pillows...  
  
Fuji was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Buchou seems somewhat off today.' Kikumaru Eiji commented, uncharacteristically subdued.  
  
'Shhh.' Oishi Syuichiroh gestured at the redheaded boy to be quiet, shooting a nervous glance at the buchou in question.  
  
Tezuka stood a ways off from the group of Regulars, arms crossed and arms set as usual. No any other person he would have looked as stoic as usual, but to Oishi...Tezuka's eyes were different. Usually they were sharp; focused; strong. Today, however...  
  
'Fuji-sempai didn't come for practice today.' Momoshiro Takeshi offered.  
  
Oishi shook his head. 'That's not it. Usually even if Fuji doesn't come Tezuka remains fine.' He paused, and the Regulars all looked at their captian again.  
  
'Something's wrong.' Echizen Ryoma muttered, pulling his cap down lower to cast a shadow on his face.  
  
'Ksssshhh.' Kaidoh Kaoru commented helpfully.  
  
Inui Sadaharu's glasses glinted as he flipped through his notebook.  
  
'Percentage of times Buchou has been this unfocused...' He paused, and the rest looked at him exptectantly.  
  
'0.2%.'  
  
Kawamura Takashi wrung his hands in torment. 'That's...BAD.'  
  
'Mada mada dane.' Ryoma sighed, turning his attention away from his captain and to the group of second-years practicing their serves.  
  
'I wonder what happened.' Eiji commented, rather quieter than he usually was. Looking at his friend anxiously, Oishi put a reassuring hand on Eiji's shoulder.  
  
'Is there a need to ask?' Ryoma suddenly spoke, his gaze still on the tennis practice.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Ryoma reached up and plucked his cap off his head, raising his head to look at his sempais. His brown eyes were startingly clear and sharp in the morning haze.   
  
'Fuji happened.'  
  
'I thought...they were good friends.' Momoshiro started haltingly.  
  
'MORE than good friends.' Kawamura added, then blushed.  
  
'According to my data...' Inui spoke up suddenly. 'The one and only individual capable of reducing our Buchou to this state is none other than Fu-'  
  
A loud thump came from their left. Immediately the Regulars were up and running to their captain; Tezuka was on his knees in the dirt, his face hidden by the shadow cast by a nearby tree. The small piece of paper in his hands fluttered slightly in the wind.  
  
'Buchou...' Oishi neared the captain.  
  
Tezuka got to his feet, his left hand crushing the paper savagely and then shoving it into his pocket. His face was still turned away.  
  
'Oishi, take over.' His voice sounded strange; too choked and much too...hurt. 'I'm leaving.'  
  
'Yes, Buchou.' Oishi answered softly.  
  
Seven pairs of eyes followed their captain helplessly as he walked away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The water dripped down Tezuka's face and off his chin as he bent over the sink. Straightening, he dried the water with his right sleeve and replaced his spectacles on his nose.  
  
His hand trembled as he reached inside his pocket again, and shook even more as he retrieved the piece of paper and straightened it, smoothing out the creases and crumples. He only found it during practice that day, when he had bent down to retrieve a stray tennis ball and the paper had fluttered out of the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
The note was written in Fuji's unmistakable handwriting: soft, loopy, beautiful.  
  
Tezuka, let's break up.  
  
Tezuka began to shake again, and he tried in vain to still his body. He clenched his sweaty palms, biting his lip hard until he could taste blood; his heartbeat thumping far faster than normal, pounding out a ceaseless question: Why? Why? Why?  
  
They were the best of friends, weren't they? The number of times he and Fuji had gone out together, talked and played and enjoyed life together...kissed and slept together...The way Fuji always greeted him with that smile, as though he was the only person in the world...  
  
Then, why?  
  
As if on cue, the captain felt something vibrating in his right pocket. His hand slid into his pocket to draw his phone out, and the vibrating stopped abruptly. A message. Tezuka opened it, knowing that it was from Fuji even before reading it. The message was short and direct, like before.  
  
Meet me tomorrow at 6pm, by the fountain.  
  
Tezuka gazed at the message, then closed it and kept his handphone. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze against his face.  
  
He would be there.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ne, Oishi.' Eiji tapped his doubles partner's shoulder. Oishi spun around to see his readheaded friend, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as usual.  
  
'Ice cream?' Eiji grinned happily at him.  
  
Oishi felt the faintest of blushes cross his cheeks at Eiji's touch. Smiling at his friend's simplicity, he nodded. 'Ice cream, then.'  
  
Half an hour later, the two were sitting side by side on the swings at the playground near Eiji's house. The place was abandoned as it usually was; there was a building undergoing construction nearby and parents had forbidden their children to play there.  
  
Taking a bite out of his strawberry-flavoured cone, Oishi snuck a look at his friend. Eiji's cheeks were rosy in the evening sun, his eyes sparkling and happy and alive as he regarded his ice cream. Oishi smiled to himself as Eiji licked his cone, watching the boy's pink tongue dart out to swirl around the chocolate ice cream and then dart back into his mouth. Eiji was that sort of person who always made you feel happy. It was in the way he went 'nya' or 'hoi', the way he always bounced up to you and offered that smile...the way being with him drove the worry he had for Tezuka away...the way he made you glad to be alive, and even happier to be able to have him as a friend...  
  
He was staring again... Oishi suddenly realised, and turned his head away. It had begun a couple of months back. He had always loved Eiji, he knew: as a friend, as a doubles partner, as friendly rivals...but lately the love he had for his friend had changed; grown into something he had never felt before...  
  
He had been staring at Eiji a lot since the beginning of the year. He found his friend's every movement fascinating and he had often found himself gazing at Eiji as if in a trance, observing every little thing the boy did carefully. And he had begun to blush a lot around the redhead: even the simple clasp of hands, the smallest of victory signs after a match well played, left him red and breathless.  
  
'Oishi?' Eiji's voice startled him into looking up. The other boy was gazing at him with an expression he had never seen before.  
  
'Yes...' Oishi answered, trying hard not to blush.  
  
'You've got ice cream on your cheek...' Eiji suddenly grinned at him, and stood up abruptly.  
  
Oishi stared as his doubles partner strode over to him in a few quick steps. For a second, Oishi's heartbeat speeded up crazily as Eiji leaned over. Was...  
  
He blinked.  
  
Eiji ran his tongue over Oishi's cheek, savouring the taste of the strawberry ice cream...and the taste of Oishi. The other boy's flesh was amazingly soft and supple, and Eiji sighed with pleasure. Oishi...  
  
Then the redhead drew back and straightened with a shock. What had he done?  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Oishi's cheeks were dark red, and Eiji's breathing came hard and irregular.   
  
Eiji dropped his head. 'I...I'm sorry...' He chanced a glance up, and saw Oishi staring at him in a curious way. Eiji felt his heart break.  
  
'I'm really sorry! Look, I won't go near you again, I'm sorry, I'm really...' He halted, and bit his lip. 'I love you, Oishi.' The redhead turned to run, not daring to hear the reply.  
  
A warm hand grasped his elbow and turned the boy around.   
  
Eiji looked into Oishi's eyes: brown, warm, mellow, and felt a rush of pleasure and anticipation.  
  
'I love you too, Eiji.'  
  
Oishi stood, and placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. Then he leaned in, brushing a light kiss across Eiji's lips. When he drew back Eiji was grinning like an idiot, his fingers on his lips and cheeks red. Oishi smiled.  
  
'I...' Eiji started, his eyes wide.  
  
A sudden noise came from the other side of the trees, by the fountain. A sudden, loud noise, that sounded distinctly...like...  
  
'Tezuka!' Oishi started, and, dragging Eiji along with him, went to look.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why, Fuji?' Tezuka asked, his throat clenched and painful. He tried to sound uncaring, tried to make his voice devoid of emotion and wipe the pain he knew was visible on his face off. The two simple words scorched his throat, and Tezuka swallowed.  
  
Fuji refused to turn around from where he stood facing the fountain. 'I...' His voice was soft. 'We...' Again, Fuji's voice trailed off to nothing.  
  
Tezuka looked at Fuji's back. The tensai's shirt was blowing gently in the wind, lifting briefly to offer Tezuka a glimpse of his bare skin. The evening sun seemed to catch every strand of his hair and set it aglow with an ethereal orange fire.  
  
Tezuka watched as Fuji's hands clenched into fists, and that simple movement made his body want to move over to soothe the other boy; to run his hand through his hair and comfort him silently. He watched as the tensai shivered slightly in the cold breeze.  
  
As if on automatic, Tezuka slid his coat off and stepped forward, approaching Fuji.  
  
'You must be cold.' Tezuka said softly, and reached out to place his coat on Fuji's shoulders.  
  
'DON'T TOUCH ME!'  
  
The voice was loud, forceful. And still Fuji didn't turn around. Tezuka recoiled as if he had been slapped physically; he stepped back a foot and the coat in his hands slid to the ground in a huddle. And still Fuji didn't turn around. He felt his heart wrench, and an unbelievable pain came over him; the desire to step forward and hold Fuji was held back...by none other than Fuji himself...And still Fuji didn't turn around.  
  
All of a sudden Tezuka felt anger. Anger at himself for proving that he needed Fuji so badly; anger at Fuji for wanting to break up and not even telling him why, anger at the world for everything...Pointless, useless, stupid anger. Tezuka didn't care. Anger was good. Anger kept pain at bay.  
  
He had grabbed Fuji hard by the shoulders and spun him around by force before Tezuka realised what he was doing.  
  
Tezuka dropped his hands quickly, opening his mouth to say sorry. Then his eyes fell on Fuji's face, and the words didn't come.  
  
A single, solitary tear slid down Fuji's cheek.  
  
Something wild went through Tezuka, and the captain reached out without thinking and shoved Fuji against the fountain. The tensai's eyes were wide open now to reveal amazing cerulean depths that were cloudy and murky; confused.  
  
'WHY?' The word tore itself from Tezuka's mouth.  
  
Fuji didn't answer, just turned his face away. His body was limp and unresponding in Tezuka's grasp.  
  
The simple turning of the tensai's head broke down every wall Tezuka had. The captain's tears streamed down freely before he could remember to keep them in check, and he watched in wonder as they splashed onto Fuji's clothes. He never remembered crying before...  
  
Fuji turned his head back around when he felt sudden wetness on his shirt. His eyes met Tezuka's, and for a fleeting second Tezuka saw something in the other boy's eyes: anxiousness, denial, pain...love.  
  
Tezuka hauled on the front on Fuji's shirt and crushed his lips hard against the smaller boy's, and the kiss had everything he felt: anger, pain, hunger, fright, hopelessness. Then he drew back, panting hard, knowing he had hurt both of them by his force but not caring in the least. A moment passed as Fuji struggled to keep his balance against the fountain where Tezuka had released him. Then his hands slowly reached up...up...  
  
Time stilled.  
  
Fuji looped his arms around Tezuka's neck and drew the captain down...slowly...slowly...then he dragged himself up off the fountain, the ends of his light brown hair wet from the fountain's water.  
  
And he returned the kiss with equal ardour and desperation.  
  
Tezuka remembered thinking something for a split second.  
  
Why would Fuji say he wanted to break up, if he obviously didn't? Something was very wrong...  
  
And then he gave himself over to Fuji.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N *again!*: Whew, finally done. Again, I would like r&rs. I'm not that familiar with the PoT anime and manga yet, having watched till the 24th episode only and this is my first fic...so spare me if I got something wrong. =3 


End file.
